


Red Five Standing By...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scene Addition., SkySolo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Han's P.O.V.Han senses something and questions himself.(One in a Million) is a possible sequel to this work.





	Red Five Standing By...

How can I possibly let Luke, up and fly away from me right now?  
I know full well, how much I'L be plagued by my own regrets.

I'm no coward am I?  
Its not such a big deal, if I stick around a while longer.

Yeh sure, have I got some debts to pay?  
Guess they'll just have to wait for another day.

That kid might just need me, as much as I really need him?  
That's it, I'm never gonna' turn my back on Luke again.

There you go kid...  
And here I come, right behind you...Always...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One more of my 2018, 18 varied Star Wars works, located in the comments section of one of my previous works...  
> A New Ray Of Hope.


End file.
